Jysetha Manastone
Jysetha Manastone (ジュセサマナストーン Jusesa Manasutōn) is a Mage and a member of the Lamia Scale Guild. She is also a professional model and the current "Miss. Fiore." Appearance Contrary to her status as Miss Fiore, Jysetha is noticeably ugly, she has a rather bulbous, oddly-shaped head, on which she wears a large amount of make-up, large patches of blusher, eye shadow and lipstick on her full lips. She has circular, "bug-eyes" which are constantly seen open and she has very thin eyebrows. It appears that she has no nose but only two nostrils on her face. Her hair is blonde and worn in a very large, bushy pony tail, tied by an oversised white ribbon adorned by several red polka dots. She wears a tight fitting white blouse, similar to that of a school girl's uniform, with a chequered shawl over her shoulder, tied at thefront by a pink ribbon. She wears black high heeled shoes and a short, dark navy skirt. She is also very fond of wearing several items of jewellery such as multiple golden bracelets on both wrists and golden earrings on the top of both ears. Her guild symbol is green in colouration and located on her stomach, she also has three hearts tattooed on her left arm. Personality Jysetha is extremely vain, often thinking of herself as a beautiful, young woman who has many adoring fans. As such she is often seen throwing autographed pictures of herself in the air when in the company of others. Even though she is incredibly ugly with a strange appearance, she is recognized as a beautiful model and has somehow managed to become Miss Fiore. It should also be noted that she did not cheat during the competition. History Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): Jysetha has been shown to employ Plant Magic in combat, she is able to create large plants in mere seconds, all having various abilities depending on their size and shape. She has been noted to be a proficient user of the magic and was able to easily defeat Hamley in their battle, with little effort. *'Growth & Manipulation of Plants': The most fundamental ability of this magic. Jysetha is able to, through simple contact or even a moving hand can accelerate the growth of nearby plant life, allowing her to also manipulate said plant life to an almost unlimited extent. *'Chain Plant' (チェーンプラント Chēn Puranto): Jysetha waves her hands and several long vines shoot from the ground and bind the target in place, decreasing their mobility. *'Holder Plant' (ホルダープラント Horudā Puranto): Jysetha creates several, large, springy leaves which can cushion her own, or another's fall. She can also use this technique in a more practical sense, she was able to use the springiness of the leaves to jump extremely high in the air. *'Vines': An unnamed spell where Jysetha makes various flowers blooms from the ground and once they open, large, thick vines are released and then proceed to attack the target. Major Battles & Events *Beanstalk *Hamley vs. Jysetha Manastone Trivia *The name "Jysetha" comes from the Hindu goddess of misfortune Jyestha. Although she is a goddess of misfortune, she is commonly associated with ugliness. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Model Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:SluttPanda Category:Caster-Mage